lgbtwikiaorg-20200222-history
User talk:RayneVanDunem
/Archive1 - Until January 1, 2010. Many off-topic articles Dear ma'am or sir, I have noticed quite a few articles that apparently have no relevance to a wiki of this nature, such as medical pages or people whom their articles do not declare are LGBT or a supporter of such. So I have marked a few with requests for deletion. (Just an fyi). I have also noticed a lot of red links to non-existent templates and pages. May I delete those links or are they all intended to be completed one day? Thanks for your time, DragonMage 21:55, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Speedy deletion explanation page Dear Sir or Ma'am, Please review this page and let me know what you think. I'm also sending a copy of this e-mail to EarthFurst. LGBT Info:Criteria for speedy deletion Thank you, DragonMage 21:46, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Db-meta: switch to something simpler? Thanks for your contribution to Template:Db-meta. I'm wondering if we should switch to something simpler such as http://en.wikifur.com/wiki/Template:SpeedyDelete . I suggestion this mainly because * Template:Db-meta is missing documentation (example: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Template:Db-meta/doc ) * It usage currently result in "See CSD }." being displayed in the middle of the box * Creating Template:Hangon just results in more templates that need to be added. LGBT Info talk:Criteria for speedy deletion seems like a good location to discuss this. --EarthFurst 08:59, January 30, 2010 (UTC) more articles nominated for deletion Thank you for your contribution to A Defence of Masochism. It has been nominated for deletion ("- masochism is not intrinsic to gays and lesbians. This is a fringe issue"). If you disagree with its speedy deletion, please explain why at Category talk:Candidates for speedy deletion". --EarthFurst 06:04, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :Anal piercing also nominated for deletion. Hope you will put your opinion on whether it should be deleted or not at Category talk:Candidates for speedy deletion. If you haven't said an opinion at Candidates for speedy deletion by Sunday, I plan to delete both of them on Sunday (probably around 8pm GMT). --EarthFurst 06:32, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Deleting Aquamid article because it seems very non-specific to LGBT people. --EarthFurst 20:12, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Black-and-gray nominated for deletion by DragonMage. I'm deleting the article because I think seems very non-specific to LGBT people (is about a style of tattooing). Post objections to Category talk:Candidates for speedy deletion. --EarthFurst 20:19, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for your contribution to Tattoo convention. Today I nominated it for deletion ("In my opinion, this tattooing topic does not seem to have any LGBT-specific content"). Hope you will put your opinion on whether it should be deleted or not at Category talk:Candidates for speedy deletion. If you haven't said an opinion at that talk page by Sunday, I plan to delete it on Sunday (probably around 8pm GMT). --EarthFurst 20:34, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for your contribution to Mark Bodé. It has been nominated for deletion ("This biographical article does not specify its importance to the GLBT community"). Hope you will put your opinion on whether it should be deleted or not at Category talk:Candidates for speedy deletion. If you haven't written an opinion at that talk page by Sunday, I plan to delete it on Sunday (probably around 8pm GMT). --EarthFurst 06:29, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Nominating more articles for deletion. See Category talk:Candidates for speedy deletion for the articles nominated. --EarthFurst 20:26, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Deleting "Sexual" page. Was nominated for deletion by DragonMage. Content was created by anon-IP and not appropriate for article "i want chat mate ..." so not bothering to list it at Category talk:Candidates for speedy deletion. --EarthFurst 21:56, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Deleting some articles. See Category talk:Candidates for speedy deletion for the articles that have been deleted. --EarthFurst 17:43, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Deleted Horace Ridler article. See Category talk:Candidates for speedy deletion for more info. Plan to do more activity at that talk page today. --EarthFurst 20:35, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Circumcision also nominated for deletion. Hope you will put your opinion on whether it should be deleted or not at Category talk:Candidates for speedy deletion. If you haven't said an opinion at Candidates for speedy deletion by Sunday, I plan to delete both of them on Sunday (probably around 8pm GMT). --EarthFurst 04:07, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Today added some speedy-delete nominees to Category talk:Candidates for speedy deletion: "Neuro-linguistic programming bibliography", "Neuro-linguistic programming" and "Template:Neuro-linguistic programming". Today I hope to post more speedydeletes to Category talk:Candidates for speedy deletion. --EarthFurst 05:12, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Today I nominated "Worldview and working model of neuro-linguistic programming" for speedydelete. This week I hope to add more deletion nominees to Category talk:Candidates for speedy deletion. --EarthFurst 08:34, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Nominating "History of neuro-linguistic programming" and "NLP Modeling" for speedydelete. This week I hope to add more deletion nominees to Category talk:Candidates for speedy deletion. --EarthFurst 23:41, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Nominated NLP and science for deletion. Post opinion(s) to Category talk:Candidates for speedy deletion. --EarthFurst 00:09, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Nominated Positive and negative (NLP) for deletion. --EarthFurst 00:14, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Nominated Anti-eyebrow article for deletion. Hope to post more deletion activity today at Category talk:Candidates for speedy deletion. --EarthFurst 20:15, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Figging article nominated for deletion. Post opinion(s) to the usual page (Category talk:Candidates for speedy deletion.) --EarthFurst 18:12, April 15, 2010 (UTC) List of Japanese bondage models nominated for deletion. Post opinion(s) to Category talk:Candidates for speedy deletion. Plan to delete Sunday around 8pm GMT unless there is an objection. --EarthFurst 18:20, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Robot fetishism and Paysach Krohn articles also nominated for deletion. --EarthFurst 19:09, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Deleted "Well-formed outcome" article. Nominated for deletion at end of January. --EarthFurst 19:38, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Ear piercing instrument nominated for deletion. Post opinion(s) to Category talk:Candidates for speedy deletion. --EarthFurst 21:48, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Lip frenulum piercing and Nape piercing articles nominated for deletion. Post opinion(s) to Category talk:Candidates for speedy deletion. --EarthFurst 03:47, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Head bondage and NLP University articles nominated for deletion. Post opinion(s) to Category talk:Candidates for speedy deletion. --EarthFurst 00:03, May 27, 2010 (UTC) deletion nominations - June 2010 Japanese bondage nominated for deletion. Post opinion(s) to Category talk:Candidates for speedy deletion. --EarthFurst 20:03, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Ian McDermott article nominated for deletion. Post opinion(s) to Category talk:Candidates for speedy deletion. If no one objects, I plan to delete that article on Sunday June 13 after 8pm GMT. --EarthFurst 19:02, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Wei Zhongxian article nominated for deletion. Post opinion(s) to Category talk:Candidates for speedy deletion. If no one objects, I plan to delete that article on Sunday June 13 after 8pm GMT. --EarthFurst 19:44, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Urolagnia and Omorashi articles nominated for deletion. Post opinion(s) to Category talk:Candidates for speedy deletion. If no one objects, I plan to delete those articles on Sunday June 13 after 8pm GMT. --EarthFurst 21:38, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Northwoods Idaho article nominated for deletion. Post opinion(s) to Category talk:Candidates for speedy deletion. If no one objects, I plan to delete that article on Sunday June 13 after 8pm GMT. --EarthFurst 22:32, June 6, 2010 (UTC) I think it would be ok for you to delete the articles (before my suggested deadline) if you are the sole LGBT-wikia contributor to an article that has been nominated for deletion (example: if the only other LGBT-wikia edit was a nomination for deletion). --EarthFurst 22:37, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Monroe piercing and Ernest Hilgard articles nominated for deletion. Post opinion(s) to Category talk:Candidates for speedy deletion. If no one objects, I plan to delete those articles on Monday June 14 after 8pm GMT. --EarthFurst 16:23, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Julian Youth Academy and Wellspring Academies articles nominated for deletion. Post opinion(s) to Category talk:Candidates for speedy deletion. If no one objects, I plan to delete those articles on Sunday June 20 after 8pm GMT. --EarthFurst 04:33, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Surface piercing and John Grinder articles nominated for deletion. Post opinion(s) to Category talk:Candidates for speedy deletion. If no one objects, I plan to delete those articles on Sunday June 20 after 8pm GMT. --EarthFurst 04:33, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Lee Wagstaff article nominated for deletion. Post opinion(s) to Category talk:Candidates for speedy deletion. If no one objects, I plan to delete that article on Sunday June 27 after 8pm GMT. --EarthFurst 18:06, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Cyberskin article nominated for deletion. Post opinion(s) to Category talk:Candidates for speedy deletion. If no one objects, I plan to delete that article on Sunday June 27 after 8pm GMT. --EarthFurst 05:07, June 24, 2010 (UTC) French gay wikia Hello. I'm jobless for the moment, I used to browse several forums, but nothing really matches with my interests from what I saw. I wondered if I could possibly create a french gay wikia. I know I don't need your agrement, but I'd like to have your opinion about that. (this is absolutely not a joke) A.L. :Of course, I endorse other language versions of this wiki, or at least its purpose. Did you want it to retain the "LGBT" name ("fr.lgbt.wikia.com", "LGBT Info en la langue Francais", etc.), or just gay.wikia.com, as someone suggested for Catalan? --RayneVanDunem 09:22, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::I thought about "GayFR.wikia.com". A.L. :::That could work, although I'm hoping that the wording doesn't confuse people with "Is this a wiki for gay/LGBT life in France or for Francophones in general?" --RayneVanDunem 09:36, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::I mean Francophones in general, we can make a specific section towards Quebec an other francophonic countries (laws, lifestyle, ...) A.L. :::::Oh I know that it's Francophones in general, but I'm wondering if it's common to name things which are French-speaking with an -FR suffix as opposed to naming things which are French-national with an -FR suffix. I'm just hoping that others don't mistake your URL as meaning "France" rather than "Francophone". --RayneVanDunem 10:09, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for this advice. I'll recall you as soon as it will launch. A.L. ::Sorry, it already exists : http://www.gaypedia.fr/index.php/Accueil. A.L. Bureaucrat request for User:RayneVanDunem (copied from User_talk:Angela) I would like to request that sysop RayneVanDunem be made into a bureaucrat. I am not asking for ownership myself, so I wasn't sure if that would be the correct place to inquire or not. The current bureaucrats have not been active in ages and I think he'd make a good one. Not only that but he'd have the ability to make others into sysops. Thanks, DragonMage 17:52, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :He can ask for that at Adoption requests. Angela (talk) 21:37, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Your thoughts on the BDSM category and its numerous articles Please read this: Category_talk:BDSM Thanks, DragonMage 23:04, March 30, 2010 (UTC) aka Mike Nelli94292 and Fanya26452 what is your opinion of pages User:Nelli94292 and User:Fanya26452? I don't speak Russian. DragonMage reported them to me as spam. Both userpages consist entirely of link to webpage that looks like they might be a resumes. --EarthFurst 04:41, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :I'm waiting for them to commit an infraction, such as filling up their entire user page with spam. If it comes to that, then they'll have to go, since I'm of the assumption that they don't know English. --RayneVanDunem 08:14, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Template:Wikipedia The link for the wikipedia pic (not showing now) is this. :) I can't edit the page. Cheers 23:22, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :I fixed it - DragonMage 22:52, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, another thing: the first external link in Lesbian (Criticism of Lesbian Bed Death) does not exist anymore. -- 23:35, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Major Purge of Neuro-linguistic programming Hi Rayne, I did a major purge on pages dealing with neuro-linguistic programming. There was no LGBTI specific content within any of those pages. I copied Wikipedia's definition for you. Neuro-linguistic programming (NLP) is a controversial approach to psychotherapy and organizational change. - DragonMage 16:52, May 6, 2010 (UTC) I deleted a lot of robot pages I wanted to let you know that I cleaned out a bunch of robot-related pages that got accidentally imported over. - DragonMage 13:43, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Deletion of bogus pages relating to non-existent public domain pics Rayne, :I just wanted to let you know that I found a lot of pages with nothing on them but templates stating that non-existent images were in the public domain. There were no actual images attached. I think it was just junk pages accidentally brought over from wikipedia. Mike aka DragonMage 18:15, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Same-sex unions (template request) Hey Rayne, I read somewhere that you are great with templates! Would you recreate this one for us? I tried and can't get the double columns to cooperate. Please and Thank you -- DragonMage 20:09, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Deletion of unused and non-existent Chinese language templates Rayne, just to let you know: I deleted about 25 or 30 Chinese language templates we had but weren't using. -- DragonMage 16:59, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Question about a couple articles Hi, I wanted to point out a couple of articles that have been altered by someone with an anonymous IP address. The articles in question are here and here. Judging from the article names it appears to be a TG person in pain and not just some random idiot. What do you suggest? Just blank the pages and move on? Ban for a couple days for inappropriate content on pages? - DragonMage 13:02, July 15, 2010 (UTC) : In regards to those 2 pages, I think all that is required is deletion of the pages. The pages are not articles and there has been only one contribution to each page. I think a ban would be excessive, and I see RayneVanDunem has already left feedback at User talk:207.255.11.240. --EarthFurst 21:21, July 15, 2010 (UTC) deletion nominations - July 2010 Deleted "Lotus Gait" and "List of big-bust models and performers" articles. Nominated for deletion in April. Post objections to Category talk:Candidates for speedy deletion. --EarthFurst 21:27, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Miami Ink article and Miami Ink-related articles (Ami James, Chris Núñez, Chris Garver, Darren Brass, Yoji Harada and Kat Von D) nominated for deletion. Post opinion(s) to Category talk:Candidates for speedy deletion. If no one objects, I think those articles should be deleted on Sunday August 8 after 8pm GMT. --EarthFurst 22:43, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Actroid article nominated for deletion. Post opinion(s) to Category talk:Candidates for speedy deletion. If no one objects, I plan to delete that article on Sunday August 22 after 8pm GMT. --EarthFurst 12:39, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Bi-curious? Rayne (and EarthFur), I was editing a page about Cybil Shepherd when I noticed it mentioning she was bi-curious. How does Wikipedia handle that? Do they have a category for gay-curious or bi-curious? I just wondered if there was such a category and should there be (or not)? Thanks, DragonMage 15:44, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Tattoo article Made 2 suggestions about Tattoo article. Hope you will post reply at Talk:Tattoo. --EarthFurst 20:23, July 31, 2010 (UTC) deletion nominations - September 2010 Deleting "Fire cupping" article. Post opinion(s) to Category talk:Candidates for speedy deletion. Was going to wait until Sunday, but am now assuming it was only added as a BDSM-related article. --EarthFurst 18:27, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Aria Giovanni article nominated for deletion April 18, 2010. Post opinion(s) to Category talk:Candidates for speedy deletion. If no one objects, I think this article should be deleted on Sunday September 26 after 8pm GMT. --EarthFurst 20:41, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Deleting Abbé Faria article. Looks like was imported along with other hypnotism articles. Post opinion(s) to Category talk:Candidates for speedy deletion. --EarthFurst 07:47, September 26, 2010 (UTC) cite_news and cite_web I would like to change cite_news and cite_web so when someone is entering a reference, the accessdate field does not result in the accessdate date being wikilinked. (Example: use of both templates at article about Matt Drudge results in "September 26, 2010" redlinks. --EarthFurst 06:17, September 26, 2010 (UTC) New Look Coming to Lifestyle RayneVanDunem, Howdy! Quick reminder, in case you missed the site notice last week. The Lifestyle category, which includes the wiki you are an admin for, is among the first to test out our new look (read more about the new look)! You've been added to the beta group where you can access the Theme Designer to prepare your wiki for the change over. Starting tomorrow (October 6,2010) all anonymous viewers of your wiki will see it with the new look. We've created a Transition Guide with tips and best practices in the Community blog or my announcement for Lifestyle admins has even more tips. Please let me know if you have any questions. Cheers, JeskaD 19:04, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Custom Theme Howdy, I'm working with our design team to create a custom theme for the LGBT wiki, please let me know if you have any thoughts about what type of look/feel you'd like for the wiki! Cheers, JeskaD 00:35, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Theme Live Hi! We've added the new theme (color, background, logo) to the wiki. Please take a look and let me know what you think. Post any comments, thoughts, suggestions to my talk page. Cheers - --JeskaD 00:14, November 12, 2010 (UTC) :This is a really beautiful theme and logo! Many thanks, JeskaD! We will definitely retool the templates to fit as well. 02:25, November 12, 2010 (UTC) (Whoops, that was me! RayneVanDunem 02:26, November 12, 2010 (UTC)) Talk:Lavender (color) Posted suggestions to Talk:Lavender (color). Hope you will post a reply there. --EarthFurst 20:13, November 13, 2010 (UTC) deletion nominations - December 2010 Chris Achilleos article nominated for deletion today. Post opinion(s) to Category talk:Candidates for speedy deletion. If no one objects, I think this article should be deleted on Thursday December 16 after 8pm GMT. --EarthFurst 21:27, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Explicit images Hi. I see you've been doing a lot of clean-up on non-relevant articles - good stuff! It looks to me as though there are still some to go, in particular articles about sex rather than sexuality. Wikia doesn't generally allow explicit images, including images of genitalia and sexual acts -- and it certainly seems strange that there would be articles about erections here - as though they were a specific LGBT topic! If you need help in the clean-up, then please let me know. -- sannse 02:11, January 26, 2011 (UTC) deletion nom: Johann-Baptist Lampi Creator:Johann-Baptist Lampi d. Ä. article nominated for deletion. Post opinion(s) to Category talk:Candidates for speedy deletion. If no one objects, I think this article should be deleted in two days on Sunday February 16 after 8pm GMT. --EarthFurst 21:39, February 11, 2011 (UTC) deletion nominations - March 2011 Hotzaat zera levatala article nominated for deletion May2. Post opinion(s) to Category talk:Candidates for speedy deletion. If no one objects, I think this article should be deleted on Sunday after 8pm GMT. -EarthFurst 23:08, March 10, 2011 (UTC) IronClad Media article accurate? Added to Controversy section in IronClad Media article. Hope you can review my additions and correct anything inaccurate. --EarthFurst 06:03, April 24, 2011 (UTC) affiliates? Hey, I found your site, and was wondering if you'd like to affiliate with us, me and a couple of friends have started a wiki for LGBT, but slightly different than just an encyclo kind of wiki. Since the chat option has come out, I have seen lots of communities grow around their chat, but I have also seen far too many arguments and bullying because of users who come out about their sexuality, or were searching for someone they could trust and talk to about their sexuality. The wiki we've started is to give users a safe haven, where they can not only learn more about LGBT, but also chat with others like them, who also have questions, where they don't have to worry about users bullying them or discriminating. You can see more about us here http://projectlgbt.wikia.com/wiki/About_Project_LGBT Thank you for your time and consideration. ---BachLynn23 —-BachLynn23 (talk • ), 21:20, May 15, 2012 Same for me and the "BeyondBinary" Wiki. PersephoneQuarius (talk) 22:33, October 28, 2018 (UTC) 2016 October deletions Thanks for importing The Cell, however I didn't see any LGBT content in the article. Checked IMDB and only LGBT content I could find was apparently there was a gay slur in the film (according to IMDB's Plot Keywords). Possibly imported as part of the BDSM import? Any objections to me deleting The Cell? --EarthFurst (talk) 23:33, October 11, 2016 (UTC) And Star Maidens doesn't seem to have any LGBT content. The series theme is "battle of the sexes/role reversal scenario" (with females dominating males), but I don't think any of that qualifies as LGBT content. Any objections to me deleting Star Maidens? --EarthFurst (talk) 01:37, October 12, 2016 (UTC)